Being Jessie Carmichael
by faithwood
Summary: No matter how awful it was being Jessie Carmichael, Draco was willing to suffer through the horror in order to get what he really wanted. The only problem was — he didn't know what he really wanted. Cute!Draco alert. Hogwarts!fic. FLUFF. EWE. SLASH DMHP


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Being Jessie Carmichael (Or How to Woo Harry Potter in Three Hours)  
**Pairing: **Draco/Harry  
**Beta: oglorianna **Thank you! (I was annoying and made her rush and didn't even give her a chance to look over this again. So, of course, all the remaining mistakes are mine.)  
**Rating: **R  
**Word Count: **6600  
**Status: **Complete  
**Genre: **Humor, Teeth-rotting fluff.  
**Summary: **No matter how awful it was being Jessie Carmichael, Draco was willing to suffer through the horror in order to get what he really wanted. The only problem was — he didn't know what he really wanted.  
**Warning: **Cute!Draco alert. Hogwarts!fic. EWE.

* * *

**Being Jessie Carmichael (Or How to Woo Harry Potter in Three Hours)

* * *

**

Being Jessie Carmichael was awful for multiple reasons. First, Jessie was taller and had extraordinarily long limbs, and Draco didn't know how that sorry Hufflepuff bastard even walked around and moved his hands without breaking stuff. Then there was his voice — it was much too high. Jessie sounded like a freaking girl. And finally Jessie was a Hufflepuff, which meant that his robes were disgusting and tasteless.

Draco sniffed and tried to find a place for his overly large hands. They were just flailing around as if they had a life of their own. Honestly, this was quite tiresome and Draco could only hope that it would be worth it in the end. Potter better be as good as Jessie claimed.

Ah, yes, Potter. Potter was the only reason why it was a good thing to be Jessie Carmichael. Because, you see, Jessie was Harry Potter's boyfriend. For the last month, since Jessie and Potter started going out, the whole school had been treated to (or tortured with, depending on your preference, really) tales of Harry Potter's sexual talents. Jessie had told everyone who would listen, and a surprising number of people did, about Potter's wicked mouth, Potter's firm arse and Potter's talented cock, and Draco just couldn't take it anymore — he had to see for himself.

It wasn't like Draco had planned it. The opportunity presented itself. It was Christmas and a lot of seventh year students went home for the holidays, but a lot of them stayed behind to study for their NEWTs. Carmichael had gone home while Potter had stayed. Bless that walking textbook Granger — she must have talked Potter and Weasley into staying and studying too.

The plan was simple. Draco stole three strands of Jessie's wretchedly unkempt, mousy-coloured hair as well as some Polyjuice. It was just enough for three hours of walking around as Harry Potter's boyfriend. Three hours wasn't much, but Draco hoped it would be just enough for what he had in mind.

That was why Draco was now standing out in the cold, by the frozen Hogwarts' lake, waiting for his newly acquired boyfriend. Certainly, it would take some skill to convince Potter that Jessie had randomly returned to Hogwarts, but Draco had full confidence in his acting abilities, especially when it came to Potter. Surely it wouldn't be difficult to make Potter believe Draco's lies. Obviously the whole plot would be uncovered when Jessie returned, but really, that wasn't Draco's problem. Potter would know that he'd been used but he wouldn't know by whom.

All Draco wanted was one hour. He just wanted to know what it was like.

Draco stiffened when he heard heavy footsteps crunching the snow, so he took a deep breath and turned around. Sure enough, Potter was walking towards him, hidden beneath a heavy cloak and thick scarf, with a ridiculous hat that looked as though it'd been stolen from a random Hogwarts house-elf. It should have been hard to discern who it was, but there was no mistaking those ugly glasses — it was definitely Potter.

Potter stopped in front of Draco and stood only a foot away. His nose, cheeks and lips were pink from the biting cold and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Draco tried not to gulp. He didn't actually have a backup plan in case he was discovered. Now that he thought about it, this was a potentially dangerous situation.

"What do you want?" Potter asked coldly and Draco was forced to believe all the rumours of Potter and Jessie's relationship not working lately.

"Er ..." Damn that stupid high voice. How could anyone take Jessie seriously when he sounded like that? Potter's taste sucked. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you," Draco repeated the words written on the note that he'd sent to Potter about an hour ago.

"About?"

Merlin, why did Potter look so pissed? Perhaps being Jessie Carmichael was a bad idea. Perhaps the bastard had a point when he ran home to mummy rather than staying here with his gorgeo ... er ... angry boyfriend.

"About ... _us?_" Draco said tentatively.

Potter sighed and looked heavenward. "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Draco suddenly had an inexplicable urge to run away, but damn it all, he didn't do all of this for nothing. "I was hoping that we could kiss and make up?"

Potter glared at him, his expression stony. Draco figured that that was a _no_ then.

"I wanted to apologize," Draco proclaimed.

"Oh?" Potter asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Yes, I am very sorry." Draco considered frantically. What had Jessie done? "For all that I did. That made you mad." Draco grimaced at his own words. Potter would leave now — Draco just knew it.

Sure enough, Potter rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Panicking, Draco ran after him, overtaking him easily. He grabbed Potter's shoulders and stood in front of him, forcing Potter to stop and look at him.

"Come on, Po ... Harry. I am really sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Draco hoped that he looked earnest, but Potter's glare wasn't very promising.

"Really?" Potter asked in a low voice, somehow managing to make that one little word sound like a threat.

"Really," Draco agreed quickly. "I'll never do that again." Whatever _that_ was.

Potter's lips curved into a smile, a smile that made Draco feel even more worried. "Never is a bit unrealistic, isn't it?" Draco jerked his head, trying not to nod or shake his head. He just didn't know what was expected of him, but apparently Potter was being rhetorical. "I think I would settle for these holidays. If you don't try _that_ during the holidays, then I guess I'll have to believe you."

"All right," Draco agreed, feeling just a little worried. _Don't try what?_ It could be anything!

Potter was still grinning. "You promise?"

"I promise," Draco said solemnly.

Potter fixed his stupid hat and, still smiling, stepped around Draco. "I'll see you tonight — at our usual spot."

Draco's heart raced. Tonight. He would have sex with Potter tonight.

_At their usual spot?_

"Potter!" Draco yelled after him and ran to grab Potter's shoulders again. "Harry," Draco said quickly. "Harry, I ..." Potter was giving him a funny look and Draco realized that he just couldn't ask Potter what their usual spot was. "Um ... don't I get a kiss?" he asked instead, his gaze falling on Potter's pink lips. Potter licked them, as though in reflex, and smiled.

"No," Potter declared and tried to leave, but Draco was still gripping him firmly. Potter raised his eyebrows at him and Draco quickly moved his arms away. No sense in upsetting Potter now. Though, honestly! What a tease. Poor Jessie.

Potter bypassed Draco, walked away and left him pondering what to do now. After a few stressful seconds, Draco's arm was gripped and a pair of soft lips pressed against his, catching his upper lip and releasing it quickly, but Potter was gone before Draco could react.

By the time Draco looked around, Potter was already at the main door. It wasn't very likely that Draco had just stood frozen on the spot because of a _mere kiss_. Potter probably just walked really, really fast.

So Potter kissed him. Chastely and quickly, but still, this was definitely promising. Draco's lips tingled and he knew he was grinning like an idiot.

This state of euphoria lasted for full five minutes, until Draco remembered that he had no idea where he should meet Potter. Or when! Merlin! He'd forgotten to ask _when_.

Draco buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Now he wouldn't get a chance to have sex with Potter. Not only had he already spent an hour on _nothing_, he would have to stand Potter up and of course Mr Drama Queen would be upset.

Draco sighed and sat down on the snow-covered ground. Being Jessie Carmichael sucked.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

When dinnertime arrived, Draco actually felt better. First, he was looking dashing again, having transformed back to his body, and second, after he'd thought about it, he realized that where and when weren't such a mystery. He'd seen Potter and Jessie sneak out after dinner in the direction of the dungeons. The only place there suitable for a meeting that Draco could think off was the Potions classroom. The new Potions professor never locked the door, which gave Draco the chance to steal a stash of Polyjuice potion and gave Hogwarts students a nice place to shag. It didn't seem very likely though that Potter would want to _do it_ in the Potions classroom, but then again, he probably wouldn't want it in the Room of Requirement either. Or the Astronomy Tower. 

Draco frowned. Actually a lot of places in Hogwarts carried some awful memories for Potter as well as Draco. That made the Potions classroom a more likely of a choice.

After dinner, which he spent carefully avoiding Potter and thinking up an answer to explain why Jessie hadn't been dining in the Hall, Draco ducked into a ground-floor bathroom and took his second dose of Polyjuice. He grimaced at the taste and the unpleasant feeling of transformation. Then he charmed his robes to look more Hufflepuffy and, satisfied, went towards the dungeons.

Fortunately, the place was empty — the majority of Hogwarts students being at home — and Draco hoped that he would have enough time with Potter in private. He sat on a random table and waited.

After ten minutes, Draco started to worry. After fifteen, he started to get annoyed. He was wrong — this wasn't the place. Potter wouldn't show up and Draco had wasted an hour's worth of Polyjuice.

Dejected, he stared at the blackboard and pouted. Was an hour with Potter too much to ask?

The door squeaked and Draco turned his head so quickly that for a minute he was worried he'd broken his neck. The room was illuminated with faint moonlight, which wasn't very much, but Draco had no difficulty recognizing that unruly mop of hair.

Potter came closer and stood in front of Draco, his eyes glowing, or maybe it was just his glasses. "Hey," Potter said quietly.

Draco fought the urge to yell at the bastard for being late. He calmed himself and said instead, "Hey." Merlin! What was wrong with his speech centre?

Potter moved to sit beside Draco on the table, their thighs touching through their clothes, and Draco found it hard to concentrate on his thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do?" Potter asked, sounding honestly curious.

Draco frowned. What kind of a question was that? They were together in a dark classroom and supposedly going out. What the fuck did Potter _think_ he wanted to do?

"Er ... " Draco began, intending to just state his wish and be done with it, but now that Potter was close and Draco could see his expression clearly, he realized that Potter still looked angry. Suddenly, Draco realized that Potter's question was some kind of test. "Talk," he said emphatically. "I want to talk."

Potter's lips quirked. "For a minute there I thought you would say that you want to have sex."

Draco laughed much too loudly so he quickly stopped, the sound sounding too forced to his own ears. "As if!" Draco's mind went blank. Did this mean that they wouldn't be having sex?

"Good," Potter said seriously. "Because I'm not ready for that. Like I told you. And you _promised_ you wouldn't persist. So if that's what you want, you might as well leave," Potter's voice broke a little in the end, but he sounded firm.

"Oh," Draco managed.

It was all a lie. The stupid Hufflepuff lied about everything — he was just bragging. Potter wasn't even putting out. Merlin. Not ready for that? What did that mean — that Potter was a virgin? Fuck! Draco felt like hitting something. What a waste!

"I guess I'll just go then," Potter said quietly and stood up.

"What? No!" Draco yelled before he thought about what he was saying. Really, why not? He wouldn't get what he wanted, Potter might as well leave. Except ... Potter looked miserable and clearly hurt.

This should have been a good thing, because that was exactly how Draco felt. But ... Draco had gone through all this trouble and he hadn't gotten _anything_, not even a proper kiss. This just wouldn't do. Potter would have to give him _something_.

"Just don't bother, all right," Potter snapped. "It's very clear what you wanted. And you won't talk me into it either, so just ... never mind. I don't feel like listening to your lies."

Draco slid from the desk and almost grabbed Potter but that would have probably been a bad idea. What he needed to do now was impart some honesty. Or rather half-truths.

"Look, _Harry_. You can't be mad at me because I want you —"

"Watch me," Potter growled.

"No, _Potter_. It's ... Sex is like dessert. You know, it's great if there is dessert, but you won't die if there isn't. Talking and kissing — that's regular food. And that's the bit you have to have or you'll starve. And even while some things may be hard to swallow, so to speak, most of it's still tasty ..." Why, oh why was he blabbering nonsense? Draco closed his eyes and tried not to groan. What was he even talking about?

He peeked through one eye. Potter was giving him a funny look and then his lips curved into a smile. "Did you just say that you need my kisses or you'll starve?"

"What? _No!_" Draco gasped, horrified. "You can't do that. You just took bits and pieces and spliced them together to make a sentence that I _did — not — say!_"

Potter smiled and blushed, looking positively floored.

"I was being metaphorical, Potter," Draco said weakly. Potter was still looking at him hopefully and Draco heard himself say, "_Fine_. Yes, that's what I said. You are such a girl, Potter."

Potter cocked his head. "You keep calling me Potter. You sound like Malfoy when you do that."

Draco laughed a bit hysterically. "_Really?_ That's funny. Ha!" Draco coughed, his throat suddenly dry. "I doubt that ... er ... that _stupid bastard_ would say something like that. As if!"

Potter looked like he was having far too much fun all of a sudden. "That's not what you said a week ago."

"Oh?" Draco scrunched up his face, attempting to appear as though he was trying to remember that event. "Did I?"

"Well, yes," Potter confirmed earnestly. "As I recall, you claimed that Draco Malfoy has a crush on me."

Draco made an inarticulate sound.

"You said that every time you were talking about me, Malfoy was somewhere around, listening _intently_." Potter looked at him with keen eyes and Draco felt as though he was reading his thoughts.

"Well, obviously I'm crazy then. And an idiot. Perhaps, I was drunk when I said that?" Bloody Jessie. Why did that annoying bastard spread such lies?

Potter grinned widely. "That's what I said."

Draco grimaced back at Potter, trying to pass it off for a smile. "You were right, obviously." Draco's gaze flickered towards the old clock on the classroom wall. He had less than half an hour. "Why are we talking about Malfoy? We could be doing other things."

"Of course," Potter agreed, coming closer. "I have to make sure you don't starve."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Would you stop —" Draco's throat constricted as he realized that Potter was standing extremely close. His head was cocked to the side and his lips parted in a clear invitation. "Oh. That's kind of you then," Draco murmured, lowering his lips onto Potter's. He touched them tentatively, suddenly worried that Potter was just teasing him, and would move away and laugh the moment they kissed. But Potter didn't move away. He did move his lips though.

Potter caught Draco's bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it teasingly before touching it with the tip of his tongue, licking slowly and asking for entrance. Draco shuddered as he opened his mouth and touched Potter's tongue with his.

Things became a little blurry then. All that Draco could remember were Potter's taste and tongue and hands, first on his waist, then his shoulders and then in his hair.

Draco moaned, moving his lips over Potter's jaw, and then even lower to bite the warm skin of Potter's neck. Potter gasped, grabbing a fistful of Draco's hair, effectively keeping him in place. _Oh, a weak spot_, Draco thought happily as Potter moaned at each tiny nip.

Draco buried his nose in Potter's awful but nice-smelling hair as he moved his head to suck on the spot near Potter's hairline. It seemed very important to leave a bruise there and Potter apparently agreed because when Draco bit a little harder, Potter's hips jerked and his leg was suddenly between Draco's thighs. Draco could feel Potter's hardness and despite the many layers of their clothes, it was still amazing. Especially when Potter's hips began to move.

Draco's hand reached down — _on its own!_ — and grabbed Potter's arse, pressing Potter more firmly to Draco's body. Their legs were aligned perfectly in a scissoring position and they rubbed against each other freely. Potter's thigh was suddenly the source of gorgeous friction, and Draco would have made some truly embarrassing sounds if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

"_Oh!_" Potter groaned, throwing his head back and baring his neck. Draco felt obligated to lick the pale exposed skin thoroughly. But as Draco made his way over Potter's throat and started to nibble Potter's left earlobe, his gaze wandered towards the clock.

Draco suddenly felt like someone poured cold water over him. He only had five more minutes. How was that possible? Where had the time gone?

Oblivious to Draco's troubles, Potter whimpered and shuddered as he moved faster, pulling Draco's hair almost painfully. Draco realized that he'd bit the earlobe in his mouth a bit harder than he'd planned to.

Freeing his head from Potter's death grip, Draco kissed Potter's mouth, swallowing his continuous moans and pants.

Potter screamed into Draco's mouth as he came. Draco could feel Potter's whole body shudder as Potter pulled away from the kiss and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco looked at the clock miserably. Just three more minutes.

Potter's hot breath scorched Draco's skin. Never taking his gaze away from the cruel clock, Draco stroked Potter's hair and kneaded his arse.

Two more minutes.

"Potter, I have to go."

Potter lifted his head from Draco's shoulder. "Why?" Potter asked. Draco's lips quirked — Potter looked ridiculous. His hair was a mess, his glasses were askew, his neck looked as though it'd been abused and his lips were red and puffy. He looked so ridiculous that Draco had to look away. "You haven't even ... " Potter murmured just as Draco felt a touch on his no longer interested cock. Amazingly, he felt himself grow hard at Potter's tentative touch.

Draco jerked away. Potter looked embarrassed. "Sorry," Potter said quietly.

Draco insides clenched and he didn't know whether it was a side effect of the upcoming transformation or some strange inappropriate reaction to Potter's dejected look.

He couldn't risk it though. "I have to go," he said again, then stepped around Potter and ran away from the classroom.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

"Another nightmare?" Goyle's voice broke through Draco's thoughts. 

Draco looked over to the next bed and blinked. Processing the words slowly, he finally shook his head. "No. Go back to sleep."

Goyle's lips thinned but he turned around and started snoring within seconds.

Draco buried his head in his hands and blew out a breath.

It was the middle of the night and Draco couldn't sleep. Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he was too scared to go to sleep. The moment Draco closed his eyes, all he could see was Potter.

In Draco's dream, Potter had kissed him, but then he'd pushed Draco away and glared at him angrily. And then he had left and Draco had tried to run after him but couldn't even move his legs. No, sleeping was definitely not an option.

Draco supposed that he'd had this coming. This was his punishment for trying to take advantage of Potter. To abuse his metaphor further, Draco supposed that now Potter really was food and Draco really would starve to death. And dessert seemed like such a minor detail.

How had this happened?

_Draco Malfoy has a crush on me._

They were talking about it, Draco realized. Jessie Carmichael and Harry Potter were talking about Draco's crush. Probably laughing about it too. Draco didn't know whether to feel rage or embarrassment. He decided on rage. Rage was easier.

_Well, Potter, it wasn't Jessie Carmichael who made you come into your pants today_. Though they probably did that all the time. Jessie probably had Potter panting in his mouth and clutching his shoulders whenever he wanted him to. Bloody Jessie. Some people had all the luck. And that bastard didn't even deserve it. The way he insisted on having sex even though Potter wasn't ready! Draco would never do that! He wouldn't!

Draco considered. Would he? Would he try to talk Potter into it?

_I guess I'll just go then._

Draco remembered Potter's look when he had said that. He seemed so lost and miserable. How could anyone even consider not accepting his decision when it was clearly something that was important to him?

No, Draco wouldn't insist. Suddenly, Draco felt very secure in that knowledge — he was _better_ than Jessie. Draco would have waited. It wouldn't have mattered, just as long he knew that Potter was _his_ and that one day he would have ... dessert, but until then he would just have Potter and that would have been more than enough. Jessie was an ungrateful sod.

Draco had composed a letter — just mentally for now – that he'd send to Potter in the morning. He would say he only ran because he wasn't feeling very well. He hoped that he could talk Potter into another meeting. Draco still had an hour's worth of Polyjuice left and he intended to put it to good use. This was all that he would ever get. In that, he was sure. When Jessie came back, Potter would be able to guess who he'd been meeting over the holidays and Draco would of course have to flee the country. But that would happen either way — he might as well take advantage of this situation.

Of course, if Potter wanted to meet again he would send his answer to Jessie not Draco. So Draco would find out only tomorrow night whether he'd blown his chances for more interaction or not. He could only hope that the bad weather would slow down owl delivery so Jessie wouldn't have time to send an owl back to Potter asking him what he was on about.

With that not-so-comforting thought, Draco got up and took some Dreamless sleep potion from his trunk.

He couldn't stand thinking about this anymore.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. Draco had avoided Potter like the plague. There was a chance that Potter had discovered that Jessie wasn't in Hogwarts, which meant that when Draco went back to the Potions classroom tonight, a band of Gryffindors would be waiting to beat him up silly. Oddly enough, it was a risk that Draco was willing to take. 

After dinner, which Draco had skipped, he drank the remaining Polyjuice, noting that there was hardly any left. It wasn't really a full dose and Draco was aware that he would have to be extremely careful.

He headed towards the dungeons, feeling an inexplicable mix of elation and anxiety. The anxiety increased tenfold when he spotted Potter waiting for him in front of the classroom.

Emboldened by the fact that Potter was alone, Draco hurried to apologize. "Po — _Harry_, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I really had to —"

"Never mind that now." Potter came closer and took Draco's hand, guiding him further down the corridor.

Potter looked odd. He seemed nervous and edgy and Draco was getting more worried by the second.

"Where are we going?" Draco looked around, perplexed by their chosen route. They were moving towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Potter smiled, looking at Draco with warm eyes. "I know a better place."

Perhaps Potter was trying to lure him into a false sense of security and planned to drag him to a private place where he could murder him.

Despite feeling increasingly worried, Draco still followed.

They stopped in front of a portrait of an old hag or possibly just a really ugly witch and Potter urged Draco to walk through the solid wall right next to a perfectly innocent-looking door.

"They're just faking." Potter pointed at the door. Draco nodded and passed through the wall, fighting the urge to close his eyes and brace himself for something terrible to happen.

But the small room was empty. There was a sturdy table nearby with a single candle that cast faint flickering light on the stone walls, but what caught Draco's attention was an old but comfortable looking sofa.

Draco turned around to see Potter, who had walked inside behind Draco, still looking nervous.

Draco suddenly connected Potter's nervous posture and the place they were in. Potter couldn't be ...

"I was thinking," Potter said quietly. "I think — I think I'm ready."

It was silly, but even as Draco felt his balls tighten, all that he could think was Potter didn't _look_ ready.

"Are you sure?" Draco heard himself ask the question though he could hardly believe he had just said that.

Instead of answering, Potter reached for his tie. With shaky fingers he took it off. He attacked the buttons of his shirt then, and after much trouble and a couple of nervous looks in Draco's direction, the shirt fell to the floor.

Draco stared at Potter's pale chest as though in a trance. Only when Potter moved to unzip his trousers did Draco come to his senses.

He moved closer and grabbed Potter's hand and then not able to resist he wrapped his arms around Potter's torso. He placed his hands on the small of Potter's back and pulled Potter close.

"You're not ready," Draco told him.

Potter looked at him, wide-eyed but sounding sure of himself when he said, "I want this. I want you."

That ... hurt. Because _you_ meant _Jessie_ not _Draco_.

Draco moved his hand, caressing Potter's warm back. Potter's eyelashes fluttered but he didn't close his eyes.

Why was Draco refusing this again?

There was fear of course, that Potter would hate him even more if Draco agreed to this. But then there was the fact that Draco was in another boy's body. Potter would be touching Jessie's skin not Draco's and that thought was suddenly repulsive, wrong, and terrible.

Potter was frowning and biting his lip. "I mean, I know I'm nervous, but that's normal, for the first time ... isn't it?" Potter sounded a bit unsure as though there was a possibility that not being an instantly suave lover made him into a freak of nature.

A surge of feeling passed over Draco and suddenly he felt dizzy and terrified and he hugged Potter closer, burying his head into Potter's neck, more to hide his face than anything.

Draco checked his watch reluctantly. Twenty minutes were already gone. Clearly there was something wrong with the passage of time while Potter was near.

"I have to go ... home," Draco muttered in Potter's neck. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm leaving first thing in the morning, so I just don't want to rush this today, all right?" Draco lied mindlessly.

"Oh." Potter was a bit rigid in his arms and Draco felt Potter's hand patting him awkwardly on his back.

Draco raised his head to see Potter looking at him in bemusement. "What?" Draco asked.

Potter smiled tentatively. "You are so ... _different_."

Draco felt different, but obviously, that wasn't what Potter meant. Moving his hand from Potter's skin, Draco bent down to take Potter's shirt and put it around the half-naked Gryffindor.

"I wanted to talk to you actually," Draco said, pulling a still bewildered Potter towards the sofa. As they sat down, Draco _had_ to throw his arm over Potter's shoulders and prevent Potter from buttoning up his shirt. Draco put one hand on Potter's chest, tracing idle circles over the warm skin.

Potter was still looking bewildered at this turn of events and Draco was aware that he was acting odd, especially odd for Jessie, but he couldn't help himself. There was so much that he wanted to do and say but he had less than half an hour.

"Talk?" Potter repeated. There was a bit of a strain in Potter's voice and as Draco placed his hand over Potter's heart he could feel it beating frantically.

"Yeah. I want to know things about you. Like, what do you plan do with your life? Where would you go after Hogwarts?" Draco tore his gaze from his fingers that were playing with one of Potter's nipples and looked at Potter's intense green-eyes.

Potter was breathing heavily and giving Draco a very odd look, but he responded. "Auror Academy. Er ... What about you?"

"I don't know." Draco really wanted to say Auror Academy as well, even though he had no aspiration of becoming an Auror, but he would very much want to be around Potter.

Potter gasped as Draco pinched his nipple a bit harder. "Why are you a virgin?" Draco didn't really mean to ask that but it just sort of came out.

Potter grabbed Draco's hand suddenly and took several deep breaths. "God! I can't think when you're doing that."

Well, that was only fair, in Draco's opinion. Draco couldn't think _at all_.

Potter frowned at Draco, looking a bit defiant. "I didn't have time for things like that. I mean, I didn't even know about my preferences. This is all very new for me and ... and —"

"Yes?" Draco prompted.

Potter bit his lip. "I just missed out on certain things. Like proper dates and slow developments. And I know it's silly but it's what I want. I want to enjoy in every aspect of a relationship so when I do finally have sex it would be with someone I know. Someone I trust."

"Why did you want to do it now then?"

Potter looked away and gripped Draco's hand. After a pause, Potter set his jaw. "I have to tell you something." Potter's eyes were intense and filled with some emotion and Draco was suddenly terrified that Potter would declare his love to _Jessie_.

Draco didn't want to hear that, he couldn't _stand_ to hear that, so instead he grabbed Potter's chin and kissed Potter's lips firmly. Potter tried to push him away but Draco lowered his hand and found and pinched a nipple. Potter gasped and Draco took advantage of that by plunging his tongue in Potter's mouth.

Potter was still trying to talk, but he gave up eventually and allowed Draco to ravish his mouth.

Draco felt dizzy as though the world was swaying beneath his feet and, it seemed illogical but it felt like, if he stopped kissing Potter now, the world would end.

An odd feeling clenched Draco's stomach and he had to pull away.

Potter was gasping with his head thrown back and his eyes firmly shut. Potter groaned. "You're confusing me so much. I just don't know what you wa —"

Potter opened his eyes and fell silent. Or maybe Draco suddenly lost his hearing because Potter's lips were still moving but Draco couldn't hear him. He could only stare at Potter's green eyes through a lock of hair that fell over Draco's eyes.

A very pale blond lock of hair.

It took Draco two seconds to reach the door. Potter was yelling something after him, probably curses. But Draco didn't stay to find out. Instead, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Draco needed to find a place where Potter wouldn't look. Inexplicably, he ended up on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was a depressing place to be, but it suited Draco's mood. 

He collapsed onto a stone bench and buried his face in his hands, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and shallow breathing.

How could he have been so _stupid?_

He didn't even feel his transformation because he was kissing Potter. There was actually a small chance that Draco could have gotten away with this but not anymore. Now all Draco could do was run and hide. This was a complete disaster.

Draco felt a sudden urge to cry. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

Soft footsteps disturbed the silence of the Tower and Draco realized that things could indeed get worse. He didn't dare to look up but he knew it was Potter. Draco had no idea how Potter had found him. He never even imagined that Potter would want to go near this place.

Draco braced himself for the onslaught of curses but after a while he realized that none were forthcoming. Instead, a piece of paper was shoved into Draco's hands.

Draco looked up to make sure that it really was Potter standing next to him.

Vivid green eyes bore into Draco's and Potter jerked his head towards the paper. "Look at it," Potter instructed.

Amazed as he was that he was still alive, Draco had no intention of disobeying. He unravelled a piece of parchment and looked it over in bafflement.

It was a map. A map of Hogwarts, no less.

"Why ..." Draco began but then his gaze caught little dots with labels, moving around. He looked closer and realized that the labels were the names of students and professors. His gaze travelled towards the Astronomy Tower and sure enough, there were two tiny dots there. One was labelled Harry Potter and the other Draco Malfoy.

"Wow. That's useful," Draco proclaimed, feeling quite impressed.

"It is," Potter murmured, sitting on the bench next to Draco. "That map is rather amazing, you know. You can fool people by pretending you're someone else, but not the map."

After the meaning of Potter's words sank in, Draco was feeling dizzy again.

"You _knew_ ..." Draco said weakly.

Potter laughed, sounding a bit bewildered. "Oh, Malfoy. How could you have possibly thought you'd get away with this? Even if I didn't have this map ... Jessie is not here! I know he's not!"

Draco's mind was still struggling to understand what was going on. "You knew all along?" He dared to look at Potter's face and frowned when Potter actually had the nerve to smirk.

"Yes. The moment I received that note, where _Jessie_ asked me to meet him by the lake, I knew it wasn't him. So I checked the map before I went to meet you. Jessie and I ... we didn't part on the best of terms. He wouldn't have contacted me."

That didn't make any sense. Why would Potter pretend? Draco thought back to their first meeting. Potter was angry and kept asking him what he wanted. But then he had relented. And he had kissed him. "Why did you agree to meet with me? Afterwards, in the classroom."

Potter gave him a hard look. "There were only two possible reasons why you did what you did. I thought that maybe you wanted to do something nasty, but you didn't try anything, so it couldn't have been that. And the other possibility was that Jessie was right and you really wanted ... _me_." Potter shrugged. "So I thought I'd tease you a bit. If sex was all you were after."

Draco blinked. "So you're not a virgin? That was all a lie?"

Potter laughed bitterly. "_I_ never lied to you, Malfoy. I just wanted to find out what you _want_," Potter said through clenched teeth.

"So you tried to do that by humping my leg?" Sometimes Draco really hated his blabbering mouth and a strong urge to deliver snark.

Potter blushed crimson. "I got carried away," Potter whispered, sounding hurt and mortified. He sniffed but then turned a fiery gaze at Draco. "Do you know why I broke up with Jessie? It was because I was crushing on someone else!"

Draco's insides twisted. It couldn't be ... "On _me?_"

"I was going to ask you out, you idiot! I was gathering courage!" Potter burst out. "I wanted you so much. And then you had to go and do something like this."

Draco was having trouble breathing. In a way this was horrible, and it was possible that Draco had blown it completely, but on the other hand ... Potter had a _crush_ on him. _Potter wanted him_. Draco's mind travelled back to Potter's earlier display. Potter was ready to take his clothes off and give Draco what he wanted. _Knowing_ that it wasn't Jessie Carmichael standing before him but Draco Malfoy.

Amazingly, inexplicably — Potter wanted him!

Draco made a firm decision and gathered all the courage that he possessed. "I want _you_. Just you. I just thought that you would never have me. I thought this was the only way I could get close to you."

"You're lying," Potter said with conviction. "You believed all the lies Jessie had been spreading about me and you wanted to try it. Bet you thought it would be funny."

That was true. Draco couldn't deny that. That was his _original_ plan. But that just wasn't the case anymore. "Then why didn't I take advantage of you tonight? You were offering yourself willingly, Potter."

Potter's voice hitched as he spoke. "I don't know why. I though we might as well ... do it. I just don't understand you."

Well, honestly, Draco didn't really understand himself. "But would you like to?"

Potter looked at him blankly.

"Would you like to get to know me?"

Potter frowned and blinked. "Is this your way of asking me out on a date?"

"Yes." Draco's voice was suddenly scratchy. "So do you want to?"

Potter stared at him for a long time but finally he nodded, very slowly and very tentatively, as though he couldn't believe what he was doing.

How Draco managed not to explode from happiness he would never know.

He grinned so widely that he was worried his face would split in half. Potter returned the smile a bit carefully. "No sex," Potter said quickly.

Draco didn't even blink. "I tell you what. I won't even ask before Easter."

Potter's eyes widened. "That's four months from now!"

Draco tried hard not to blush. Perhaps he had said too much. That sounded awfully presumptuous. Better cover it with a joke. "I'm a complicated person. It will take time to get to know me." Draco bit his lip. "Until then, you can, of course, use my legs for whatever nefarious purposes you desire."

Potter blushed again, but he was smiling. Then he leaned in and grabbed Draco's jaw, pulling him closer for a kiss. A chaste touch of lips turned into something much more passionate and soon Potter's tongue had invaded Draco's mouth and Draco wondered if he would spend the rest of his days feeling continuously dizzy.

Draco didn't know how long they kissed, because he never checked his watch — they had time now.

Potter panted hotly in Draco's ear. "I love the way you taste."

Draco grinned, pulling Potter closer until Potter was straddling Draco's lap.

Really, Draco thought, it really did suck to be Jessie Carmichael, but it was absolutely spectacular being Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**


End file.
